supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kisho-Green Family go to Japan
Transcript Kisho-Green Family except Marie and Garret are packing their things Samuel: "We are going to Japan for a fortnight, you are staying with Great Aunt Barbara." Garret: "Why do we have to stay at Great Aunt Slob's House? She always calls me a girl and Marie gets better presents!" Samuel: "Because you both attacked Toshio in Nerima at Christmas, So I am not taking you to Japan." Garret: "(bleep) you!" Satoko: "サムエルは、私たちの飛行機は10時に出る、それが8時だ" (Translation: Samuel, our plane leaves at 10 o'clock, it's 8 o'clock) Samuel: "Yes, I know darling." Satoko and Toshio finish packing their things, while Satoko finishes packing Reiko's things Samuel: "Barbara will be here in a few minutes, and be on your best behavior." Satoko, Toshio, and Reiko go into the car and leave enters Barbara: "Why hello, Garrie and Martin, what wonderful girl and boy you both are, yes!" facepalms in annoyance Barbara: "I got some presents!" pulls out a frilly pink dress, and a Call Of Duty game Marie: "Call Of Duty! sweet! Thank you, Great-Aunt Barbara." Garret: "Not again!" cut to: Satoko, Toshio, and Reiko are in a plane Toshio: "ママたちは？、どのような区に滞在していますか？" (Translation: "Mommy? What ward are we staying in?") Satoko: "練馬区" (Translation: "Nerima.") Samuel: "Nerima is a ward in Tokyo, Japan." nods cut to: Garret: "MY NAME IS (bleep)ING GARRET, NOT GARRIE!!!!!!!!!!" giggles Garret: (mumbles) "Shut up Marie...." Marie: "Want to try on your new dress?" Garret: "C'mon!" Marie: "Okay, the (bleep)ing game she got me was scratched..." 1 day after Satoko, Samuel, Reiko, and Toshio left for Japan and Toshio are shopping in a Nerima Mall Toshio: "ママ？" (Translation: Mommy?) Satoko: "俊夫はい？" (Translation: Yes Toshio?) Toshio: "あなたは私をどのくらい愛していますか？" (Translation: How much do you love me?) stretches her arms as if she is about to hug someone Satoko: "このくらい" (Translation: This much) hugs Toshio Cut to: Barbara is in the living room with Garret and Marie Garret: "Martin, you can watch The Grudge for a 18-year old like you, Garrie, you can watch Barney's Great Adventure for a 5-year old like you." tries hard not to laugh, then goes upstairs groans Barbara: "Would you like a bowl of cereal?" Garret: "Cereal?" Barbara: "Coco Puffs, would you like a bowl? one for Garrie and one for Martin." Garret: "That's my sister!" Barbara: "Oh yes, please have a bowl of cereal." Garret: "I'm not hungry and I don't eat sugared cereals!" storms out Garret: "AND I'M (bleep)ING 14-YEARS OLD YOU OLD HAG!" cut to: Satoko and Reiko are at Toshimaen for swimming Toshio: "周りにマリーとギャレットせずとても楽しい" (Translation: So much fun without Marie and Garret around) baubles smiles Samantha finds a way to improve Garret and Marie's vacation and Marie are sleeping Moore arrives at the door unlocks the door with a key and enters the house Samantha: (whispers) "I know where Marie and Garret are sleeping." unlocks the bedroom with a key and enters quickly unlocks the door and Garret are screaming flicks the lights on Samantha: (whispers) "Calm down. It's your mother, honey." Marie: "Phew." Samantha: (whispers) "Whisper." Garret: (whispers) "I hate this house." Samantha: (whispers) "Why?" Garret: (whispers) "Great Aunt Slob always treats me like a girl and Marie gets even better." Samantha: (whispers) "Everybody, pack your things." 1 day after Satoko, Toshio, Reiko, and Samuel left for Japan Aunt Barbara dials 911 on the phone Barbara: " " 2 days after Satoko, Toshio, Reiko, and Samuel left for Japan 8 days after Satoko, Toshio, Reiko, and Samuel left for Japan Moore drives Garret and Marie to the Kisho-Green household Samantha: "So nice without Twitshio, Twitoko, Twitiko, Twituel, or Great Aunt Slob around." cut to: is at a theme park Toshio: (Translated: "Hopefully, no one will take my dolls.") holds his mother's hand cut to: Garret, and Samantha are recording Ju-on: The Grudge on a cable cut to: Satoko: cut to: Samantha: "LET'S TRASH THIS BEDROOM!" door is locked and shut tight gets an expensive key and unlocks the door, but finds that Toshio's toys, books, games, and DVDs are gone 2 minutes later flips Satoko's bed upside down flips Toshio's bed upside down flips Samuel's bed upside down 15 days after Satoko, Toshio, Reiko, and Samuel left for Japan Moore takes Garret and Marie back to the Kisho-Green house Samantha: "Another time, OK? Have nicer days. Bon voyage." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts